


Summer Lovin'

by MuscleMemory



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Animals, Drabbles, Emotions, Fluff, M/M, True Love, summer time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9793667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuscleMemory/pseuds/MuscleMemory
Summary: Magnus and Alec find the perfect spot to spend their summer.Just funny/lovely moments in drabble form because I needed some Malec loving.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this picture https://ibb.co/kA7xbF
> 
> Huge thanks to my wonderful Parabeta AlyxHavok <3 <3 <3

They leave the car in town, rent bikes to explore the landscape, their bags fastened on the bicycle racks.They’re in awe of the vastness of the wonderful countryside all around them as they cycle along an earthy but even path, green meadows, trees of all shapes and sizes, fields of crops and flowers and a lake in viewing distance. Magnus reaches out a hand towards Alec who’s next to him and a moment later their hands are entwined and they’re smiling, their chests filled with overwhelming content.They arrive at a farm, are offered the nicest, fresh food they ever tasted and a room so quaint and lovely it didn’t take them a minute to decide to stay here. The bed is kingsized and Magnus bounces as Alec pushes him onto it, the look of surprise on Magnus’ face making Alec laugh before he covers his boyfriend’s body with his own, their giggles lighting up the house, until nothing but the sound of kisses can be heard - only if one eavesdrop at their door.

~~

Sweat is glistening on their mostly exposed bodies, tanktops and shorts all they can bear on their skin. Alec’s pumping the handle of the water well, cool, clear water spilling over the bucket, spending much needed cooling off as it runs over their hands and down their arms and necks as they smile at each other. Alec watches Magnus drink from his hands, feeling another kind of burn inside his gut, feeling like the luckiest man alive. Cats, dogs, hen, and a few goats join them, some drink from their hands as they crouch down to their level and they feel a special kind of excitement. Once everyone’s thirst is quenched, Alec fills his hands with water once again, pretends to drink but instead throws it at Magnus’ face who startles and cries out in shock, standing frozen for a moment as Alec convulses with laughter - until Magnus wipes his eyes and moves quickly to get his revenge. They have a wonderful water fight, dogs jumping and barking all around them, loving the action and after a long while they fall into each other’s arms, completely drenched, their faces aching from laughter, holding onto each other as if making sure they are real and the happiness they’re experiencing isn’t a dream.

~~

“Magnus, look!” Alec dashes away and Magnus frowns, then hurries after him. They’re on an afternoon stroll around the farm to familiarize themselves with the surroundings. They had discovered the stables on the farm, but they were empty, now they know why. Alec’s climbing up the fence of the large enclosure, smiling brightly as he watches the cows. They’re of all shapes and colors, lots of calves among them and Magnus climbs the fence next to him, puts an arm around him and kisses Alec’s temple, Alec turns to look at him full of affection. A day later they witness a calf being born, filling them with wonder and humility. They watch as the mother cow cleans her calf, how it carefully takes its first steps. They’re allowed to stroke and feed it and one of the strangest but loveliest things they experience is the calf sucking on their fingers with it’s rough, wet, warm tongue. 

~~

Magnus is sitting against a tree in the afternoon sun, birds are flying to and fro, building their nest. It smells like grass and sunflowers from the field not far away. He's reading to Alec who's lying in between his legs, his head on Magnus' thigh, his fingers gently trailing up his leg, drawing patterns. He moves and places a kiss on Magnus' knee, notices the slight hesitation in Magnus' soft voice as he continues reading, a shudder washing over him. Alec smiles and turns slowly, looking up at his love, watching his face, how his lips move as they form the words he's reading from the paper. Magnus tries to focus on what he's reading, but with Alec looking at him it's hard and his eyes keep betraying him, his heart swelling with warmth as Alec's smile grows wider and fonder. Alec moves again onto his side, facing Magnus' belly. He slips two fingers underneath Magnus' T-shirt and lifts it, marveling at the wonderful tawny skin, and he leans closer, touching his lips to the skin next to Magnus' navel. He looks up, his eyes shining with happiness, his smile sparkling and they look at each other as if there's nothing more beautiful in the world - and for them there isn't.

~~

The sky is tinged in soft red and orange light, scattered with light-blue streaks. Magnus is watching Alec sit on a thick tree trunk on a small hill, wearing colorful shorts and a white T-shirt, his bare feet on the wood, his arms around his angled up knees. He wants to freeze this moment, this vision of his love’s silhouette, to never forget, never lose it. The smell of lavender and freshly mowed grass is lingering in the air. He sits down behind him, his legs framing Alec’s sides, as his head comes around and their mouths find each other instantly. Magnus’ arms come around him and when they part, he cuts a pear he got from a tree earlier, feeding a slice to Alec who’s leaning back against him now. Magnus is savoring the sweetness of the fruit, the sweetness of his boyfriend and this moment while they’re watching the sun go down, their cheeks pressed to one another, their fingers interlaced, their hearts beating in unison.

~~

They take a picnic and their book and cycle to the lake, find a boat and row out on the water. It’s sparkling like diamonds in the afternoon sun, they watch for fish and other creatures in the water and up in the sky. The boat is floating slowly as they stop rowing and make themselves comfortable. Alec’s chin is on Magnus’ shoulder, his arms around his body as he holds the book and reads quietly to Magnus who listens attentively, even more to Alec’s voice than the words. He always does. He loves when Alec suddenly changes his voice from really deep to high, making his chest rumble with chuckles, brimming with adoration. They’re immersed within each other, not noticing the sky clouding over until a couple drops of rain fall on their faces and they look up, just as thunder rolls in the distance. “Shit.” Alec quickly hides the book in a bag and grabs for the oars next to him as Magnus moves away and sits down opposite him again, still looking at the sky. “I’ve always wanted to be on a boat on a lake with my lover during a summer storm.” He muses and Alec frowns, an amused smirk on his lips. “I rather not drown today, Magnus.” Magnus laughs and Alec smiles but makes haste to get them back to shore. They secure the boat and grab the bag and Alec takes Magnus’ hand, they reach the bikes just as the rain gets stronger. They cycle as fast as they can and make it back to the farm just as the heavens open up fully, and they watch lightning and rain pouring from the safety of their room, drinking freshly brewed tea, stroking cats and dogs who settled around them, sharing lots of kisses.

~~

One night they go out for a walk, the night sky clear and wondrous, a million stars shining down on them, the moon a bright lantern. The air is still warm and they love the smell of hay, flowers and animals. They walk slowly, arm in arm, whispering to each other until Magnus suddenly stops and Alec sways mid-step. “What is it?” He whispers, his eyes following Magnus’ outstretched arm. Alec squints but then he sees something in the distance. A tiny light. “Come, but we have to be quiet.” Magnus whispers and pulls Alec along slowly. They reach the clearing and once they round the trees there are dozens, hundreds of the tiny lights, flying and floating everywhere. Their eyes grow wide as they watch the fireflies in astonishment. They look like stars adorning the trees, moving stars. Alec suddenly looks down, having felt something on his hand. “Magnus, look.” He says quietly, excitedly as he very slowly moves up his hand, one of the glowworms having settled on the back of it. “It feels attracted to you, I get the sentiment.” Magnus teases and Alec rolls his eyes, then watches as the worm moves its wings with a tiny propelling sound before it takes off, his behind glowing almost neon green. “You better not run from me like that.” Alec looks at Magnus, his brow creased. “Never, Alexander.” Alec smiles back at him, cradles Magnus’ face, dips his head down and captures his lips in a lingering kiss. 

~~

One evening they build a fire, making sure the sight is secure. They sit on a blanket, leaning against each other, roasting bread and vegetables and s’mores for dessert. They tell each other little things they don’t know about, yet. They play with each other’s fingers, share gentle caresses and kiss as much as they like and they always like kissing most. Magnus drops a kiss on Alec’s nose who wrinkles it, making Magnus grin as he pushes his hands into Alec’s soft hair, basking in the sensation of the silky strands gliding through his fingers. The firelight dances over their faces, reflecting in their eyes and they fall in love that much deeper, never quite reaching a limit. Alec’s fingers on Magnus’ neck, on his pulse point, taking in the sensation of feeling him through his own skin. His fingers move slowly, tenderly up Magnus’ chin, caress along his jaw, to his ear and further, dragging his fingertips through his slightly longer hair. He moves his free hand to Magnus’ lips, brushes his thumb over the warm softness, his eyes fixated on Magnus’, glowing with the fire but always glowing from within, more so when he looks at Alec. And they’re drowning, losing themselves within the safety of each other’s devotion, their mouths inseparable as they make love beneath the stars, the fire crackling beside them.

~~

They sometimes help out cleaning the animal stables. Alec just finished the last horse bay and is on his way to some of his favorites, the pot-bellied pigs. They have their own mud bath and love the hell out of it and he and Magnus love to watch them wallow. He can hear Magnus whistling a song but he can’t see him yet, and then his attention’s on the pigs, half a dozen of them and four piglets, and he opens the door to get inside when Baloo, the greyhound who adores the pigs and playing with them, dashes in past him, pushing him with such strength Alec tumbles face first into the mud bath. He can hear pigs squealing and the dog barking, his hands, legs, face covered in slimey, slightly warm mud. He can also hear laughter behind him and he knows exactly who it belongs to. He pushes himself up onto his hands and knees and splutters, trying to wipe his face with his arm with meek success. He turns his head and sees Magnus half collapsed with laughter, holding his belly, tears streaming down his face, and Alec has to admit he must be quite the sight… He sighs and moves to sit on his butt, not caring to get any more dirty just now. A few pigs and Baloo are gathering around him and he pats one of them as it’s covered in mud, as well. Magnus seems to finally calm down a little, catching his breath and wiping the tears away. He grins broadly at his boyfriend and steps closer, amusement and pity and mischief mingling on his features. “You do make a nice piggy.” He laughs again and Alec rolls his eyes and flicks some mud his way. “Yeah, yeah, thanks! Wanna join us? It’s quite an experience.” Magnus laughs softly and shakes his head. Alec raises an eyebrow. “Isn’t mud good for your skin or something?” “I already have impeccable skin if you haven’t noticed.” Alec pretends to ponder. “I guess I have to check up on that again. Woah.” One of the pigs thought out his lap as the most comfortable place and Alec’s staring at it in disbelief while Magnus has another giggling fit. Alec pats the pig for a minute then shoves it gently off of him. “Some help?” He holds out his hand to Magnus who eyes him hesitantly until Alec scowls at him, making him chuckle and step forward. He has to bend forward a little to reach Alec and Alec’s doing his best to get up from the soft wetness himself, his hand slippery in Magnus’. He thinks about pulling him into the mud for revenge and he can tell from the guarded ‘don’t you dare’ expression on Magnus’ face, he’s not the only one. He decides to be nice and instead of pulling him, grabs Magnus’ face with his muddy hands the moment he stands and presses his own face to Magnus’, making him muddy as well. Magnus whines and laughs under little protest and Alec grins at him. “You know, you’re also the most adorable pig I’ve ever seen.” Alec rolls his eyes, his face flushed underneath the mud. 

They head inside, smiling, trying to wipe the mud off and take the opportunity to use the big, wooden bathtub in their bathroom. Alec removes his dirty clothes and shoes quickly, screwing up his nose at the smell that’s now for some strange reason more prominent than before, dumps it all in a basket to be washed and walks naked to join Magnus who’s just adding bubbles to the water. Alec slips his arms around Magnus’ waist and drops a kiss to his neck. “You smell.” “You too.” Alec retorts smirking, helping Magnus to get rid of his shirt and shorts before they climb into the tub, Alec settling in between Magnus’ legs against his chest. Magnus takes the sponge, gathers foam and starts to clean Alec’s face, the dried mud slowly coming off, revealing rosy skin. “You’re still adorable.” Magnus teases him and grins broadly when Alec flicks foam at his face. He continues washing Alec’s skin, then his hair until no trace of mud is left and Alec takes the sponge from him, rinses it thoroughly and cleans Magnus’ face while watching him adoringly with the softest smile. The sponge gets dropped and forgotten in the water as their mouths meet and won’t be separated for a long while.

~~

They find kittens in the barn one day, just old enough to be stroked and cuddled under the careful watch of mother cat, Emilia. She also loves her chin being stroked. Magnus and Alec settle on the barn roof at sundown, a kitten in their arms each, their legs and shoulders touching, an evening breeze caressing their hair and skin. They take in the farm, the forests and fields further out, the horizon slowly becoming more colorful, black silhouettes of birds flying across. Magnus makes himself a little smaller, leaning his head on Alec’s shoulder who turns to look at him and smiles. “This is kind of perfect.” Magnus nods slightly. “It is.” Alec kisses his head and leans against him looking ahead, the kittens meowing cutely and purring. They know they must leave again but they don’t feel regret. They know that no matter where they are or will end up, as long as they’re together it’s all they need. 


End file.
